1. Technical Field
This invention applies closed-loop control methodologies to the field of automated on-line business bandwidth planning tools.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Simply stated, the current rate of change in business bandwidth management is getting out of control. IT business owners and service providers are struggling to manage business systems. Transport of data is exploding at unbelievable growth rates and some service providers are straining at full capacity. Even though data from multimedia networks is still a relatively small proportion of the whole, this is expected to change in the near future. The performance of these streaming protocols is not visible to network probes and sniffers. Service providers and business managers mistrust each other due to the stressful environment. Most service provider contracts are now mandating service level agreements (SLAs) to try to get a mechanism in place to enforce what is promised versus what is delivered Business managers are contemplating increasing their out sourcing due to the need for outside assistance in managing their networks and therefore new dynamic services are needed. Furthermore, in view of the fact that dynamic routing and the impending internet to “virtual” services model will obsolete current modeling and planning tools new solutions are needed.